1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing system having a function of printing on labels removably adhered to a backing web.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical printing system for printing on labels is disclosed, for example, in British Patent No. 2,194,488. In the printing system, in order to automatically peel a label printed on a platen roller from a backing web, two separating rollers are provided in parallel to each other on the downstream side of the platen roller in a paper feeding direction such that the backing web with labels fed out from the platen roller may extend in a zigzag fashion so as to peel a label from the backing web. Meanwhile, in order to draw out the backing web from the separating rollers, a pair of pull tractors are provided in a backing web feeding direction of the separating rollers such that engaging projections on outer peripheries of the pull tractor are engaged with sprocket holes on the opposite left and right side edges of the backing web and the pull tractors are rotated to draw out the backing web from the separating rollers.
When printing on normal print paper, the two separating rollers and the pull tractors need not be used or otherwise may interfere with feeding of paper, and accordingly, they are preferably removed from a body of the printing system. In the printing system of the construction described above, however, since the separating rollers and the pull tractors are securely secured to the printing system body, a user cannot be removed readily. Indeed it is possible to individually remove the parts using a screw driver or a like tool, but this is very cumbersome and is not practical.